Nissan Skyline
The is a two-door sports car available in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition and Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Description Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition In Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition, it appears as a Class C Tuner that is unlocked late in the game due to the limited club races allotted in each city (4 in San Diego and Atlanta and 5 in Detroit), as well as the fact that by the time Detroit is unlocked the player would already be using Class B Tuners with Level 1 upgrades. In-game, it is depicted as a RWD car, but its handling is virtually identical to an AWD car. It is the top C tuner, alongside the Lotus Elise if one looks at the stats. It is essentially the opposite of the Elise, because of it's stiffer handling and slightly higher top speed. Once unlocked, however, most would probably buy this over the Elise because it can be tricked out in the body shop unlike the Lotus which only feature wheel customization. Midnight Club Los Angeles The 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-SPEC is a B-class Group 3 Tuner that is unlocked later in the game. Prior to unlocking, this car is seen at the wager races at the Mack's Burger hangout or randomly in later street races. It is very fast and can match higher up cars (most, if not all, B-Class and A-Class cars) when driven properly. The Skyline's acceleration and handling for a B-class is only beaten by the Mazda RX-7, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, and the Audi S5, albeit by a minimal amount. With all level 1 performance parts, it will go up to 189 mph with no nitrous, but with it the Skyline has the potential to reach 200+. With all level 2 parts the skyline will hit at least 215 mph on the speedometer without nitrous. With nitrous, the Skyline can go at most 222/223mph. On open freeways, fully upgraded and if NOS is engaged in 4th or 5th gear, the R34 can hit speed of over 280 mph. Only in Midnight Club: Los Angeles can the car be seen hitting over 280 mph as the speedometer is digital. In Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, the speedometer only reads up to 250 mph. Performance (Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition) Price after unlock: $41,500 Prize: Yes - Beat the Unbeatable Street Racers Race 13 Acceleration: 21.4 (42.0 with Level 2 parts) Top speed: 46.0 (68.0 with Level 2 parts) Handling: 43.9 (65.8 with Level 2 parts and Level 3 tires) Comparison with Lotus Elise Price: $39,998 Prize: No - unlocked after completing all tuner clubs Acceleration: 26 (43 with Level 2 parts) Top Speed: 50.4 (64.5 with Level 2 parts) Handling: 50.5 (68 with Level 2 parts and Level 3 tires) Background The Skyline is one of the more famous cars, made famous by the movie 2 Fast 2 Furious. The Skyline has some more specialized parts that you normally don't see on cars, including the spoilers. With the stock rear bumper, the rear fog light is on whenever the headlights are on. This is the only known car in the game to feature its rear fog lights, even though others have them (such as the Land Rover Range Rovers). Trivia *In Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, the Nissan Skyline appears as a regular tuner car, while in the Remix version, it's also available as a police car used in the city of Tokyo. The Tokyo Nissan Skyline cop car can be unlocked by completing all races in Tokyo. *In Midnight Club 2, the Torque JX resembles a modified Nissan Skyline GT-R. However, this vehicle handles much like a Chevrolet Corvette due to its extremely heavy mass. *In Midnight Club 3, the Skyline has 6 gears. Whereas in Midnight Club L.A. Remix (PSP version), the Skyline has only 5 gears. *The Nissan Skyline is the only playable vehicle in the series to appear in right-hand-drive. Gallery MC3 DUB Edition Regular Nissan Skyline Racing.jpg|A blue modified Nissan Skyline racing in an autocross race in San Diego or Detroit (possibly) in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. MC3 Dub Edition Tokyo Cop.jpg|The Tokyo Cop version of the Nissan Skyline in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix. MCLA Nissan Skyline 2.jpg|A Nissan Skyline in the garage in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. MCLA Nissan Skyline 3.jpg|A Nissan Skyline races on the Los Angeles Freeway in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. MCLA Nissan Skyline.jpg|Rear view of a modified Nissan Skyline in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. MCLA Remix Nissan Skyline.jpg|A police Nissan Skyline in Tokyo. This is in Midnight Club: LA Remix. Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R.png|An R34 Skyline GT-R hitting speeds of just over 280 mph. MC3Remix-Garage.jpg|The Nissan Skyline as it appears in Midnight Club 3:DUB Edition Related Content }} Category:Vehicles in MC3 Category:Vehicles in MCLA Category:Tuners Category:Police Vehicles Category:Nissan